The Cryptodancers
Biography The Cryptodancers were a former hacker group collective that gained notoriety online stealing from different corporations all across the world. They operated mainly in Neo-Halcyon City as their base and branched out from there using the companies headquartered in the city. From Miami to Mumbai they stole anything ranging from clothing shipments to ultra-rare valuables that garnered millions on the black market. Their regular cyberattacks often were unannounced and happened immediately, the effects only showing up after the group had gotten away with the target of the attack. When planning a large-scale heist, they often leave clues online for the masses to try and solve. The day the heist happens is often the same time their online fanbase figures out all the clues as to what they're stealing who they're stealing from. Timeline Winter 2053 : Sonya Keys along with her co-worker at a warehouse, Kyrin Ledding quit their jobs and establish the Cryptodancers in order to try and make ends meet as orphans in Lower Halcyon. They meet a scared Tianna Nader after she'd just lost her home and family to sickness after living in the dead zone. The three of them robbed and stole what they could for each other and lived in an abandoned tattoo parlour situated in an alley/courtyard. Spring 2054 : After lasting throughout the winter and setting up a small base, they stumbled across Mei and Yu Sang, twins from Upper Halcyon whose parents abandoned one, leading the other to follow after. They were adopted into the team early on due to Mei's outstanding chemistry abilities and Yu's knack for putting on a face and sneaking into whatever location needed them, following Kyrin's steps. Fall 2054 : Phillipe Russe brings an injured Liam King into the base, expecting it to be empty. The two groups stood their ground when the rival gang Liam used to be part of tried attacking the base. They were both added to the group and begun their online and physical presense as a group to be noted and avoided. Summer 2055 : The Cryptodancers became more strategic and organized when Eloise Carver and Carson Holt joined after being kicked out of school for illicit dealings that were never divulged to any members of the team. Carson proved to be the ultimate stealth master after one heist involved him sneaking past everyone to the team's surprise. Eloise showed her cards when Tianna's leg had been injured and she installed a cybernetic better than any black market doctor they knew. Summer 2056 : Yvette Medea was rescued by the team when some gang members who recognized her from her father's features were about to attack. They were scared off by the rest of the group beating the attackers up and saw what Yvette had to offer. Her superior ability in hacking allowed the gang to step-up their crimes to larger-scale situations and heists. It was around that time that the Cryptodancers gained their online persona and infamy. Spring 2057 : Harrison Zhang and Alecksi Turner both came along as physical assistance when things got rough for the group. The two of them were operating as assistants to some brutes in a rival gang but stepped up against them once they caught wind that they were going to attack a bunch of kids aka The Cryptodancers. Recent Events SOON Cryptattoo.jpg Members SOON Category:2-Verse Category:2-Verse Organization Category:Firewall